


together we'd be fine

by missbarrymorexo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sciam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbarrymorexo/pseuds/missbarrymorexo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's been through hell. First, he'd been bitten by Scott then thrown into a well to die by a sociopathic serial killing freshman. It's okay for Scott to want to look out for him right? I mean, Liam's his first beta of course he's gonna feel a little more than attached to him.</p>
<p>Or what happened after Scott rescued Liam from the well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	together we'd be fine

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i've never written teen wolf fanfiction so don't judge ok be cool :] I got this as a prompt on tumblr and decided it was too adorbs not to write. enjoy loves xoxo
> 
> p.s. i am weak to the perfection that is dylan sprayberry bye.
> 
> p.p.s title comes from sky ferreira's song "werewolf" it's brilliant check it out if you'd like <3

“Liam? You okay?”

Scott had called Stiles to come pick them up after he’d rescued Liam from the well. Rain pelted down softly on the windows of Stiles’ jeep, shining like silver in the pale light of the moon. No one had spoken much of anything since they’d started the drive, and Scott was starting to feel awkward. He tried to occupy himself with the radio, turning knobs and switching stations every few seconds, but Stiles had smacked his hand away like he was some hyperactive child who needed to be disciplined. He didn’t know why but every time he was near Liam he got really nervous, like he had to impress him in every single thing he did. He _was_ his alpha after all; he needed to live up to his reputation.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

It was a lie. Scott could hear his heartbeat pulsating, but he didn’t comment on it. Liam was glaring out the window, azure eyes fixated on the heavy rainfall in the darkness.  The radio could be heard throughout the car, low and delicate indie-pop filling the strained silence.

“Should I, uh, _not_ mention the wet dog smell?”

“Really Stiles?”

“What?” He turned his head to Scott, a smirk playing at his pink lips. “Just trying to make conversation.”

“Yeah well don’t. He’s had a rough day.”

Stiles looked amused. “Rough day? We’ve all had rough days, Scott.” But he let the topic drop.

Scott rolled his eyes and slumped into his seat. “Ignore him Liam, we all do.”

He heard the boy snicker from the backseat and the fact that Scott could still make him laugh, despite the grim circumstances made his heart flutter.

“Wait, this is it.” Scott sat back up as the jeep approached a large house with a manicured lawn and cobblestone steps. The front lights were still lit, casting long shadows down the driveway. Stiles stopped the car and Scott hopped out to help Liam inside.

He raced around to the side of the car and opened his door as Liam stumbled out onto the pavement. Scott placed a firm hand on Liam’s ribcage, stopping the boy from getting a concrete facial. They stood there for a while, Liam in Scott’s arms as he gasped and heaved out cold breaths of air. The icy rain struck them like pinpricks, drops sticking to Liam’s eyelashes and Scott couldn’t help but stare at him mesmerized by his beta.

“Scott, are you okay? I’m cold.” He could tell Liam was trying desperately to hold himself together by this point, to seem strong but Scott’s ears could pick up the tremble in his voice, and he could see the quivering of his lips.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry.” He let go of Liam reluctantly and placed a warm hand on the small of his back and steered him up the steps to the door.

Scott couldn’t help but feel like he was dropping Liam off from a date and he suddenly felt extremely guilty about letting that thought creep its way into his mind. He couldn’t think that way about Liam. It would make his already confusing, unstable life even more problematic.

 “Do you think you’ll be alright?”

There was a question set in Liam’s eyes; he looked like he wanted to ask something but couldn’t quite get his tongue to shape the words. He wrapped his arms around himself, shifting on his feet timidly. He looked impossibly young in this moment; it felt wrong that such an innocent kid had to bear the burden of this dark, dark world.

“Yeah, um.” Liam averted his eyes; Scott could see a blush staining his cheeks.

Scott laughed and gave him a lopsided smile. “What is it Liam?”

He steeled himself, eyes burning with the intensity of a blue hot flame. “Can you- would you mind coming in?”

Scott looked at him with wide chocolate eyes and Liam freaked a little, sputtering his words out rapidly. “It’s just that my step dad still isn’t home from work, and my mom said she was gonna be out late with friends and I really don’t want to be here alone.”

Scott laughed. “Of course, I’ll stay with you. I want you to be comfortable with me, Liam.”

Liam didn’t know how he felt about Scott. Hell, he didn’t know how he felt about himself. Scott had bitten him. He’d turned him into a werewolf. And not just any werewolf, no that would be too fucking easy; he made him into one that had a price on its back. And sometimes he gets so outraged he feels like the fury is consuming him, eating him alive. But then he gets to go to school and see Scott’s stupid face and his stupid smile and his stupid lips that tell him he’s going to be fine. He gets to be part of a pack, with friends who accept him regardless of his faults.

“Stiles!” Scott waved to his sardonic sidekick.” I’m gonna walk Liam in! It’s okay I’ll find my own way home!”

Stiles gave him a thumbs up and sped away, probably muttering something about Scott’s colossal hero complex.

Scott turned back to him biting back a grin. “You ready?”

Liam nodded. “Yeah, um, follow me.”

He obeyed and stepped behind him into the house.

Scott whistled. “You have a nice house dude.”

The polished marble floors reflected the moon that hung overhead, and high French walls covered in expensive looking art and cherished family photos safeguarded them from the storm that raged outside. In the center of the entryway was a grand staircase coated in a royal blue stair runner.

Liam paused as he grabbed the banister. “Yeah, uh, it was my step dads. Me and my mom moved in after they got married.”

They marched up the stairs and eventually entered the doorway to Liam’s room.

“So uh, yeah. This is where I sleep.”

_“This is where I sleep” God, I’m such an idiot._

Scott’s eyes swept around the room slowly, taking in each and every detail that was oh so _Liam._

In the center was a four poster bed made out of glistening cherry wood, draped in a honey brown comforter. School books and lacrosse gear were littered across the carpet, and there were shelves upon shelves of glittering lacrosse trophies.

Liam sat on his bed waiting for Scott to say something, anything. He felt like he always needed to appease Scott. Like some part of his body ached for his approval.

“Wow, you really are legendary at lacrosse.”

Liam smiled, shivers still wracking his frame.

Scott’s face morphed into one of concern. “You gotta get out of those wet clothes, you’ll catch a cold.”

Liam laughed bitterly, “we can grow claws and come back from the dead and you’re scared I might catch a little cold?”

“Actually Lydia helped Peter come back,” Scott countered distractedly as he looked for something to keep Liam warm in. “Here, you go change and I’ll get you something to heat you up.”

Liam shuffled over to his bathroom, door clicking shut behind him. Soon after he heard the sound of a shower starting so he traveled downstairs to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate like he used to do for Stiles every Christmas eve.

Liam stepped out of the bathroom draped in a gray oversized Beacon Hills lacrosse shirt and sweats to be greeted with the sight of Scott waiting on his bed like a puppy with a steaming mug in his hand.

He furrowed his brows.  “What is that? Some sort of werewolf cure for a cold?”

Scott laughed, “No dummy it’s hot chocolate.”

A small smile slunk onto Liam’s face as he plopped down on the bed next to Scott. He grabbed the cup and fuzzy warmth spread to every inch of his body. Scott watched him intently as he took a sip.

“Is it ok?” Scott looked so apprehensive about this simple mundane thing that Liam actually laughed out loud.

“It’s fine.”

Scott’s face slit into a grin. “I’m glad.”

They sat there for a while in a pleasant silence, Liam sipping on his drink while Scott watched him, making sure his face never gave away any anguish.

Scott eventually spoke up, “I-uh, do you want me to go?”

Liam bit his lip. He didn’t want Scott to go. He wanted him to stay with him, be here for just a little while longer. He felt safe with Scott, like even if the devil himself came at him, he’d fight off him and his hellhounds, roaring with every inch of his soul.

“Could you hold me, just for a little bit?”

Liam played with the worn sleeve of his shirt, they covered his hands like paws and Scott couldn’t believe how adorable he looked.

“Of course.” Scott moved closer and pulled him in against his neck. He could feel Liam’s hot breath searing his skin, making the blood surfing in his veins throb. Liam wrapped his arms around him and clutched onto his back so tight he could feel the fabric underneath him ripping. At first it was nice, the two of them sitting on Liam’s bed, drinking each other in. But then Liam started to convulse in his arms, cries ripping his body apart.

“I thought I was gonna die.” And wow Liam crying actually felt like a part of Scott’s heart was clawed out of him.

“It’s okay Liam, everything’s okay, I’m here now. I’ll always be here.”

Liam looked up at him, tempered eyes radiantly blue with still falling tears. “No you won’t. You’ll give up on me like everyone else.”

Scott could feel his eyes changing, the warm, loyal brown overtaken by the ardent, robust red.

“I’ll always be here.”

Liam’s shaking eased as he nuzzled back into Scott’s neck, like he belonged there. Eventually he drifted off to sleep blissfully in Scott’s arms, content in knowing that the monsters couldn’t touch him, at least not now.


End file.
